


Vegetarian Werewolf Derek Hale

by Loslote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a manbun, Derek has long hair, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Stoner Derek, happy hippie derek, vegetarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loslote/pseuds/Loslote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles is surprised that Derek is a hippie and one time his assumptions about Derek's hippie nature are proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetarian Werewolf Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Follow a Hippie to a Second Location](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174208) by [alisvolatpropiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisvolatpropiis/pseuds/alisvolatpropiis). 



> I don't know how this happened, but I got lost in alisvolatpropiis's headcanons about Derek with long hair, and this sort of just happened.

5 - The Niceties

Derek came back from South America without Cora and with a mop of hair on his head that kept getting into his eyes, so that he’d have to brush it back just to see, and a huge, rabbit-toothed smile on his face. Stiles choked on his mouthful of water the first time they ran into each other since Derek had come back, sputtering and incoherent as he bent over, coughing. Derek had reached over with a concerned look on his face and rested a gentle hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright?” he’d asked. Stiles had sputtered affirmatively at him, and Derek had nodded seriously and patted Stiles’ back.

“Okay then,” he’d said. “Feel better, yeah?” And then he’d wandered over to Isaac, greeting his former beta with a big hug and a warm smile. Stiles had stared with an unattractively open mouth and wide eyes before Lydia had come up behind him and tapped the underside of Stiles’ chin. 

“Don’t be rude,” she’d sniffed. Stiles had snapped his jaw shut without a word.

4 - Vegetarianism

When the pack graduated from high school, they celebrated with a barbeque at Stiles’ house. Stiles made sure that, among all the big, thick, juicy burgers for the wolves, he had one veggie burger for his dad, whose cholesterol was edging on worrisome, and he threw together a salad that he knew for a fact no one except Lydia would eat willingly - which was why he immediately became suspicious when he caught sight of a pile of lettuce on Derek’s plate. Stiles marched over, his worst suspicions immediately being confirmed as he recognized his dad’s veggie burger sitting oh-so-innocently on Derek’s plate.

“What did he pay you?” Stiles snapped, snatching Derek’s plate away.

“What?” Derek asked, frowning.

“My dad! What did he pay you to eat his burger for him?”

“I didn’t steal anyone’s burger,” Derek insisted, “I brought that one from home, since I didn’t think you’d have vegetarian options.”

“Vege- what?” Stiles asked, thrown. He didn’t protest when Derek stole back the plate.

“Vegetarian,” Derek said, looking at him oddly. “Y’know, someone who doesn’t eat meat?”

“I know what a vegetarian is,” Stiles snapped. “You really expect me to believe that you, Derek Hale, alpha male extraordinaire, don’t eat meat?”

“I’m not an alpha anymore,” Derek commented calmly. “And I haven’t eaten meat in five years now.”

Stiles gaped unattractively. Derek took a bite of the burger, hummed happily, and said, “But hey, if you’re worried about your dad’s eating habits, I can teach you some of my favorite vegetarian recipes if you want. Come on over whenever.” He smiled calmly and walked away. From across the yard, Stiles saw Lydia shaking her head disparagingly at him, and snapped his mouth shut with a glare.

3 - The Manbun

With Derek gone to visit Cora and her pack in Peru over Christmas, Stiles sleeping through the majority of spring break after a set of long, grueling midterms, and Stiles staying in Boston over the summer to do an internship at a publishing house, Stiles didn’t end up seeing the wolf for almost a year and a half. When he showed up to the pack holiday party, then, Stiles was not prepared at all to see Derek lounging sideways across the arms of a chair with his head back and his hair hanging down so far it almost brushed the ground. His hair was dark, just as always, but it had lighter brown streaks running through it, and it was so soft-looking, Stiles just wanted to bury his face it in.

Just a year ago, Stiles would probably have tripped over himself, stammered himself into a corner, and flushed so bright he would’ve matched Scott’s alpha eyes. But he’s a college sophomore now, he has lost his virginity in every possible way and every possible position, he is no longer a stranger to overwhelmingly attractive people.

He still squeaks and accidentally walks into the doorway, but he thinks, overall, his reactions to Derek’s...everything have improved greatly since his high school days.

Then Derek stands up, laughing, to wrestle with Isaac, and he runs his hands through his hair, pulls it up into a messy bun at the back of his head, and Stiles trips over nothing and goes down hard. He decides it’s probably safer to just stay lying on his face on the ground, where he doesn’t have to keep looking at Derek’s tousled fucking manbun.

2 - Roll Up A Joint

Stiles had been awake since six in the morning - _six_ in the _morning_ \- preparing for the annual Stilinski Men Fishing Trip, which he’d had to miss last year, and he was completely done with his dad and his dragging feet. First it was a coffee for the road, then it was a last minute change of tackle, then it was a hat blown away mere feet from the Jeep, and now, they just had to stop by Derek’s to pick up a Bunsen burner his dad had lent the wolf.

Stiles was going to kill a man if they didn’t get to the lake before noon. 

He stomped into Derek’s apartment with a scowl. “Derek, you’d better be awake,” he called.

Derek’s head popped out from behind the couch, his hair a veritable bird’s nest, his eyes red-shot and bleary, and a crease line pressed into his cheek. “Wha?” he mumbled.

Stiles paused. On further reflection, the air in the apartment smelled heavy, pungent, almost like a skunk… “Dude, are you high right now?” he asked.

“Mmmm...no?” Derek hazarded. Stiles groaned, then buried his face in his hands as he heard his dad’s footsteps coming up behind him.

“Stiles, what’s taking so long?” the Sheriff asked, coming to an abrupt stop just behind Stiles. “Derek...you do know marijuana is illegal, right?”

“Yeah, I know," Derek said. "Why, do you want some?” 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Stiles groaned.

“I...did not see anything,” the Sheriff mumbled. “I’ll just be...outside. Waiting. Please get the burner.” He fled back out of the apartment, leaving Stiles standing awkwardly in the living room.

“So, uh, did you want that burner?” Derek asked. He staggered to his feet and into the kitchen, where the burner was on the counter next to a basket full of snacks. “All vegetarian, so they should be good for your dad,” he said.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, seeing a plastic baggie full of the sugar cookies Derek had made for Christmas that Stiles had liked so much. “Hey, is, uh...your offer still open?”

“Yeah, dude,” Derek said, beaming at him. “Come on over any time, I have a spare bong you can use.”

Stiles grinned. “Can’t wait.”

1 - Casual Nudity

Stiles showed up at Derek’s apartment a couple weeks later, and wound up passing out lying on top of Derek on the couch halfway through a marathon of the Hobbit movies (with the intention of moving on to the Lord of the Rings afterwards - Stiles insisted it was doable, and Derek was too busy cuddling into Stiles’ stomach to say no). By the time he woke up, the sun was shining through the windows, he could hear coffee brewing in the kitchen, and Derek was perched on the armchair brushing his hair completely buck naked.

“What the fuck!” Stiles squawked, flailing right off the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, turning to look at Stiles and - yep - there was his cock. Even soft, it was heavy and thick as it lay on Derek’s thighs, and Stiles just wanted to get his mouth on it.

“Oh my god dude,” Stiles groaned, “why aren’t you wearing clothes?”

Derek just looked confused. “I’ll put some on later,” he said, frowning softly. “Does it bother you?”

“Yes!” Stiles yelped.

“Oh,” Derek said, almost sadly. “Okay. I’ll go...put clothes on then. Pants and stuff. Sure.”

Stiles almost felt guilty as Derek slunk off to his room to get dressed, but then he got distracted watching Derek’s perfectly sculpted ass as it flexed and swayed, and there was just no way he was surviving the morning after a really great high with all of that perfection dangled in front of him. That was way too much to ask of anyone.

+1 - Not Exactly Free Love

Stiles was over at Derek’s again one day towards the end of the summer, about to settle in to a nice movie night Not Date, when Derek leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Stiles.

Stiles leaned in and relaxed into Derek, losing himself in Derek’s lips for awhile, before pulling back.

“Wait, dude,” Stiles panted, “I don’t know if you...I don’t want, like, a friends with benefits kind of deal, or anything, not with you, I want so much more with you, I really, really like you, dude, and I don’t know if you want to, you know, date me, but that’s...that’s what I’d want, and I really don’t think I can do this if that’s not what you want, too.” He met Derek’s eyes nervously, and Derek looked confused and a little hurt.

“Of course I want to date you,” he said, frowning, “I thought we’ve been dating, actually, I definitely thought that was something we were doing.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. “Oh! Well. In that case. Carry on.” He beamed and leaned back into Derek’s lips, both of them smiling so wide that their teeth banged together.

“Why,” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ mouth, “did you think I wouldn’t want to date you?”

“It’s just,” Stiles said, focusing more on the delicious way Derek’s beard scraped against his jaw, “I thought you’d be all, free love, and stuff.”

Derek laughed, a deep, booming laugh that shook his chest. “Not exactly,” he said, shifting to hover over Stiles and mouthing at Stiles’ jaw. “I’m pretty possessive, actually. I want you to be,” he trailed his lips down Stiles’ neck, “all,” he set his teeth to the spot where Stiles’ neck met his shoulder, “ _mine_ ,” and he sunk his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder, sucking and laving at the spot until Stiles arched his back and pressed up into Derek’s body with a whine.

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles panted as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and shoulders to pull the wolf back up to his lips, “I think I definitely get the point now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys - I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
